


Winning Hearts, Stealing Snitches

by QueenofThyme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Quidditch, Steamy Shower Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofThyme/pseuds/QueenofThyme
Summary: The snitch fluttered in front of his fingertips. Just one inch further and he’d have it. The snitch would be his. Gryffindor would win, only by 30 points – the Slytherin chasers were impressive this season – but still a win all the same. Harry shifted his body as far forward as he dared – careful not to tilt the broom forward and lose his balance. He strained his arm to grasp –“Merlin, Potter, I’ve never noticed how good you look from behind before.”





	Winning Hearts, Stealing Snitches

The snitch fluttered in front of his fingertips. Just one inch further and he’d have it. The snitch would be his. Gryffindor would win, only by 30 points – the Slytherin chasers were impressive this season – but still a win all the same. Harry shifted his body as far forward as he dared – careful not to tilt the broom forward and lose his balance. He strained his arm to grasp –

“Merlin, Potter, I’ve never noticed how good you look from behind before.”

Harry hesitated, the unexpected words pulling him from his focus, just for a second, but it was enough. The snitch disappeared. His fingers closed, a second too late, over air.

He dropped his arm and turned to face Malfoy, the realisation of what had happened dawning. “You just made that up to distract me!”

Malfoy shrugged, hovering effortlessly beside Harry. “You’re right – I lied. I _had_ noticed before. But in my defence,  it _is_ particularly enticing when you lean forward like that.”

“I – you – I – “ Harry could only splutter pathetically. This was Draco Malfoy. His professed arch-enemy. True, they had been rather civil this year, but that didn’t negate seven years of fighting. Malfoy’s words didn’t make any sense. The distraction was logical enough, but why continue flirting?

Malfoy smirked at Harry and flew off towards to Slytherin hoops. Harry didn’t know what Malfoy was playing at but he wasn’t going to let it distract him again. Malfoy could flirt as much as he wanted. Harry wasn’t about to lose now.

He rose up higher on his broom and began to survey the field, searching for the tiniest spark of gold. His eyes followed the play for a moment – the Slytherin chasers were on their way to another goal. He needed to catch the snitch fast, lest it be too late. He narrowed his eyes and concentrated on that one little ball. Just when he thought he might have spotted the flutter of a golden wing, a whisper from behind almost caused him to fall off his broom.

“Have I ever told you how good you look in your Quidditch gear, Potter? Very macho.”

His focus broken, Harry quickly rescanned the area where he’d seen the wing but of course it was gone. Only then, did he allow himself to fully digest what Malfoy had whispered into his ear, after sneaking up behind him and hovering way closer than appropriate.

“Macho?” He repeated in disbelief, jerking his broomstick away to regain his distance, and turning to face Malfoy.

“And the gloves. Don’t get me started on the gloves!” Malfoy continued with a wink. A flirtatious wink! This had really gone too far.

Harry steadied himself on his broom and readjusted his grip – trying not to notice how Malfoy’s eyes fluttered down to his gloves. “Is this the only way you can win, Malfoy? By distracting me?”

“The game or your heart? Because I’m planning on winning both.”

Harry’s jaw dropped open. This was ridiculous. Could Malfoy not hear how silly he sounded? This was Draco Malfoy. And he was Harry Potter. And it was the middle of a Quidditch match.

A cheer erupted throughout the crowd, pulling Harry back to his senses. He looked around and was disappointed but not surprised to find Slytherin had scored another goal. Another 20 points to Slytherin and it’d be a tie if Harry caught the snitch. He was wasting time. Without glancing back at Malfoy – worried he might become distracted again – he dropped his broom and flew closer to the field. Where was that snitch?

Harry circled the pitch again and again, purposefully avoiding Malfoy as much as possible. He could see that smirk in his peripheral vision every time they passed but he didn’t give Malfoy the satisfaction of a reaction. Slytherin scored again. Harry had to catch the snitch now.

An uproar from the audience drew Harry’s attention to Malfoy. He had seen the snitch. He was racing toward mid field and there it was, Harry could see it now, the tiny gold fluttering ball. Harry was hurtling forward immediately, approaching the snitch from the opposite direction to Malfoy so that to the untrained eye it might have looked as if they were simply planning on barreling into each other like some sort of magical jousting tournament.

Malfoy had the advantage of the headstart. He was closing in on the snitch and Harry knew if he didn’t do anything the bastard was going to win. So, he acted instinctively. Thinking only of the win, he raised one hand from his broom, stared Malfoy right in the eyes, and blew him a kiss.

It worked. Harry could see it in Malfoy’s face. The shock, the confusion, the realisation and most importantly the loss of focus. But unfortunately Harry had been so wrapped up in Malfoy’s expressions, he had lost his too. They’d both lost sight of the snitch and were hurtling towards each other at the fastest speeds their brooms would allow.

Seconds from collision, Harry jerked his broom up, halting his trajectory as Malfoy did the same. They ended up, faces barely an inch from each other, their gloved hands brushing each other’s knuckles where they gripped their brooms. They stared at one another a moment, both panting, until Malfoy broke into a grin.

“I knew you fancied me, Potter.”

“Shove off.” Harry pushed past Malfoy and rose up on his broom, high over the field again. He couldn’t stand the way Malfoy was looking at him. He regretted blowing the kiss. It was immature. And silly. And embarrassing. Now, Malfoy was teasing him, and he’d been the one who started the flirting! It wasn’t fair. And it still didn’t make any sense.

So focused on sulking, Harry didn’t even bother to search for the snitch. He just hovered over the field, trying not to let his gaze follow any movement, lest he accidentally make eyes with Draco Malfoy. But of course, that proved impossible when Malfoy followed him up and planted his broom directly in front of Harry's. He’d obviously given up on the snitch as well.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, Potter. I fancy you too.”

Harry swallowed. He really hoped he wasn’t blushing. “You’re just trying to distract me.”

“That’s one of my aims, sure.” Malfoy licked his lips – Harry tried not to look like he’d noticed. “But I’m also trying to work out how to get the famous Harry Potter into my bed. The two tasks aren’t mutually exclusive, you see.”

Harry was definitely blushing now. He needed to regain some of his dignity. “What makes you think you’d ever have a chance at getting me in _bed_?” He tried to sound confident but his voiced trembled on the last word. As much as he wanted to punch Malfoy in the face, he couldn’t deny the suggestion had sparked his interest.

“I thought I’d try something simpler first.” Malfoy said, pulling his broom in closer, close enough to –

Malfoy’s face leaned in, his lips moving closer and closer to Harry’s, his breath warm on Harry’s mouth. Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable kiss. He already knew Malfoy’s lips would be soft.

A loud eruption from the stadium prompted Harry to open his eyes.  Malfoy’s face was still there, centimetres away from Harry’s, a wide smile plastered all over it. But there was something about it that Harry didn’t like. Something all too smug. He jerked his head back to take in the full picture, just as Malfoy withdrew his arm from where it must have shot up above Harry’s head.

And there, fluttering mockingly in Malfoy’s palm was the golden snitch.

 

* * *

 

 

At first Harry was embarrassed. He had allowed himself to be manipulated by Malfoy. Allowed himself to be distracted. Allowed himself to lose the game to Malfoy. How could he ever live that down?

But the more he thought about it, the angrier he got. He had the snitch first. It was his. If Malfoy hadn’t cheated – because that’s what it was, cheating! – then Harry would never have lost. Malfoy was a cheater and Harry was going to make sure he damn well knew it.

Malfoy stayed on the field longer than everyone else. He was showing off; flying up to first years in the crowd to show them the snitch. They were all besotted with him. If only they knew he was a cheater. Harry watched from the sidelines, his anger bubbling.

When Malfoy finally returned to the ground and headed to the locker rooms, his team had already long showered, leaving the Slytherin locker room to him alone. Harry followed him in.

Malfoy dropped the snitch and let it flutter around him as he peeled off his projective gear bit by bit. When his hands fell to the bottom of his jersey, Harry cleared his throat.

Malfoy turned around. He didn’t look surprised. “Yes, Potter?”

Harry got straight to the point. “You cheater,” he said, walking towards Malfoy. “You manipulative little – “

Now now, Potter,” interrupted Malfoy, “no need to get so aggressive. Is it really my fault that you’re so easily distracted? It’s simple strategy. Nothing in the rulebook against using your opponent’s weaknesses to your advantage.” He paused to yank off his shirt, and then returned his gaze to Harry with a smirk. “And you had no problem employing the same tactics yourself.”

Harry’s eyes drifted involuntarily to Malfoy’s chest, but just for a second. “That was – but – I don’t – _you_ started it.”

Malfoy laughed and Harry didn’t particularly blame him – Harry was acting like a fumbling fool. He was making this too easy for Malfoy. “I didn’t realise we were in kindergarten. You’re a grown man, Potter. Just accept you lost fair and –

“Fair and square my arse,” Harry interrupted, finally getting his rhythm back. “You cheated.”

Malfoy shrugged. He didn’t seem phased at the accusation. He had kicked off his shoes and was pulling his Quidditch trousers off. Right there in front of Harry! “And what are you going to do about it?

“I’m – “ Harry’s eyes were on Malfoy’s exposed legs – “I’m going to –“” Malfoy wrapped a towel around his waist – “I’m –“ Malfoy reached up under the towel and – “what are you doing?”

“We’re in the locker room, Potter,” Malfoy said, letting his underwear drop to the floor, the towel thankfully covering everything. “I’m preparing for a shower. I’m rather sweaty after beating you.”

He turned away to the showers. Harry took a hold of his shoulder and spun him back around.

“We’re not finished here, Malfoy.”

Malfoy smiled. “By all means, join me then.” He weaved himself out of Harry’s grip and restarted his walk to the showers, the snitch following him.

Harry hesitated a moment too long, before following, Malfoy’s words hitting him. “That’s not what I – wait – Malfoy – don’t.”

Malfoy eyed Harry over his shoulder. “You’re not coming in like that, are you? You’ll ruin your gear.”

Harry’s mouth gaped and closed a few times before he was able to get the words out. “I’m not showering with you.”

Malfoy stopped at a shower cubicle and turned to face Harry fully. He had on the same smug grin he’d been wearing when he caught the snitch. “Then what are you doing here, Potter? Why did you follow me into the locker room? Your wand's not out, so you’re not going to curse me. If you wanted to punch me, you would have done it by now. So what _possible reason_ could you have to be here?” He asked the question like he already knew the answer. If only Harry did too.

He fumbled over his words, trying to remember his purpose for following Malfoy. “I – I – You cheated.”

Malfoy stepped into Harry and brought his lips to Harry’s ear. “And. What. Are. You. Going. To. Do. About. It?”

With Malfoy so close, he couldn’t see it, but Harry certainly heard it when Malfoy dropped his towel onto the wet tiles. He breathed in slowly, trying to calm his rapidly increasing heartbeat. Malfoy took a step back and Harry quickly closed his eyes to avoid the site of his arch-enemy’s dick. He had not planned for this.

The sound of the showerhead met Harry’s ears a split-second before he felt the wetness on his shoes. His eyes opened automatically. He was ready to back off, admit he’d been defeated, until his eyes fell on the sight in front of him. He tried not to look, he really did, but it was impossible. It was right there and Malfoy was making no effort to cover himself up.

“I’m waiting.”

Malfoy’s words broke Harry out of his trance. With difficulty, he pulled his eyes up to Malfoy’s face. “You – you’re hard," He said. He hadn't expected that.

Malfoy didn’t even look embarrassed by this. If anything, he seemed to enjoy making his situation even more prominent by leaning up against the wall beneath the showerhead and jerking his pelvis forward. “I meant everything I said on the pitch.”

“You said you were just using my weaknesses – “

Malfoy waved a hand dismissively beneath the water. “What’s the point of winning if you can’t have fun doing it? I know you had fun too, Potter. You’re not angry you lost, you’re angry because, as much as you’re trying to deny it you can’t help it: you _want_ me.”

Harry’s eyes drifted down again, away from Malfoy’s provocative smirk. He’d never admit if of course, but for once, Draco Malfoy was right. Merlin, he was so right.

“Guess what, Potter?” Malfoy said, pulling Harry’s attention back up. “You can have me.”

Fuck. Malfoy wasn’t smirking anymore. He was looking at Harry like he wanted to devour him, and Harry supposed he was looking exactly the same way back. He took a step under the water, letter his Quidditch uniform become drenched, and leant an arm up against the shower wall behind Malfoy. Malfoy's eyes darted to Harry's gloved hand and his breathing hitched. Harry enjoyed that. He also enjoyed the way Malfoy’s eyelids fluttered before they closed shut, as Harry leaned closer in ready to claim the kiss he was previously denied.

Harry hesitated. As much as he wanted to kiss Malfoy, payback was just that much sweeter. He changed course and placed his mouth right by Malfoy’s ear. “Sounds very much like _you_ want _me_ , Malfoy.”

Malfoy’s eyes flickered open just in time to watch Harry jerk back and shoot out an arm to grab the golden snitch, still fluttering above Malfoy’s head. Harry tightened his grip on the snitch and stepped further back, leaving Malfoy alone in the shower. He winked before he left and called out over his shoulder.

“You better start practicing for our next match. I won't lose twice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my anonymous prompter on tumblr!
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://queenofthyme.tumblr.com/) for more drabbles and things or check out my other works on ao3 <3  
>   
> More like this:  
> [Harry Potter Can't Sleep (And Neither can Draco Malfoy) (5k)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10841043)  
> [I Hex You, You Hex Me (4k)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533750)  
> [The 9 Times Harry Potter Rescued Draco Malfoy (1k)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9664124)


End file.
